


Payback

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Someone in the Professional Standards Department is out to get Greg. But they underestimate the power of Mycroft.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/gifts).



> This was written for siriusblue as a little 'pick-me-up' after a challenging day. Remember you have a bunch of 'Mycroft's' in your corner rooting for you! 
> 
> Authors note - I did a quick search on Google to find the British police equivalent of "Internal Affairs" in the U.S. and found the Professional Standards Department. So I'm going with it, please forgive any inaccuracies. I wholly support IA in their job to investigate wrong doing and weed out the 'bad apples'. But I have known cases where IA seem to be the bad apples themselves. Hence the idea for this fic.

Greg was sitting alone in the non descript office, trying not to fidget. He could only assume he was being observed somehow. He had been called here to meet with Inspector Creighton, a notorious PSD dickhead. Used to be a crap copper, and played the game well enough to climb the ladder and was now investigating the brotherhood he had really never been a part of. Greg had carefully avoided his scrutiny over the years, but knew Creighton had just been itching to get him in his sights. 

Greg heard the door open behind him and close with a slam. Creighton strode purposefully behind the desk, dropping a large stack of papers down on the surface.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade. Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice."

"I didn't realize I had a choice," Greg deadpanned. 

"You're right," Creighton smirked, "You didn't. Do you know why you're here?"

"No," Greg replied. "But I'm sure you're eager to tell me."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Greg sighed. "What about him?"

"I've heard you're still using him to help solve your cases. I thought you would have learned the error of your ways from the last fiasco."

"Each case my team has solved has been by the book. We may have gotten there using unconventional methods, but the results are solid, and will hold up in court."

"Hmm. We'll see Lestrade. There are some specific cases I'd like to discuss....." Creighton started, opening the top folder.

"Hold up, I don't think so. I came here to find out what you wanted. If this is the start of some formal investigation, I'm going to want formal representation before I say anything more to you. Serve me with a notice, and we'll continue this another time."

Creighton folded his hands together, trying to pierce Greg with his gaze. Greg wouldn't be swayed.

"Very well. I'll be contacting you soon, Inspector. Do have a good day."

Greg got up and left, not bothering to shut the door. "Wanker", Greg muttered under his breath. This was something he did not need. Sherlock had not been helping as much of late, instead working on his own cases, but when he did help, it proved invaluable. 

Greg put the meeting with Creighton out of his mind for the rest of the day. When he got home after work, he was happy to find Mycroft in the kitchen, preparing dinner. 

"You're a sight for sore eyes, love," Greg said as he leaned in to peck his husband on the cheek.

"Rough day? " asked Mycroft, wiping his hands on a nearby dish towel. He turned to gather Greg in his arms.

"You could say that. Remember me talking before about that PSD guy Creighton?" Mycroft nodded in agreement. "Well, he's sniffing around in my cases, the ones Sherlock has assisted on. Everything has been done by the book, but Creighton doesn't like to see anyone succeed except himself. So he wants to knock me down a peg or two. I'm not worried, not really. It's more annoying than anything. And it distracts me from my real job."

"I see, " said Mycroft. "Isn't Creighton due to retire soon, he's been around for a while, has he not?"

"Yeah, and not soon enough if you ask me," huffed Greg.

"Well, let's not give that miserable prick any more thought right now. Let's enjoy dinner, and I've got an old horror flick to watch tonight." 

Greg smiled up at his husband, giving him a longer kiss this time. They settled down to enjoy dinner, Creighton soon forgotten. 

XXXXXX

The next week passed in a blur for Greg. He was in charge of the investigation of a perplexing double homicide. There were many late nights, but the hard work paid off and the case was solved on the eighth day. Only then did Greg realize he hadn't heard back from Creighton. 

"Sally? Could you come in here please?"

"What's up, guv? " she asked.

"Have you seen Inspector Creighton around recently?"

"Oh my gosh, guv, you didn't hear?" At Greg's befuddled look she continued . "He resigned. Four days ago. Rumor has it he was exposed for having an affair with the commissioner 's wife! Guess they had been sneaking around for quite a while with no one knowing. Don't really know how it all came out, but he's gone."

"Hmm, " Greg said. "I wonder." 

After Sally returned to her desk, Greg took out his phone and sent a text. 

G - The prick is gone

M - Really? How fortuitous for you 

G - I'm sure you had nothing to do with it

M - This is the first I'm hearing about it

G - Riiiightt

 

G - Thank you xxx

M - You're welcome xxx


End file.
